fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maan X Usami
Character Maan Choudhary © HeartOfPinkSol Usami Yagami © DarkHaseo Support 'Support Level C ' Maan: *training* ... Usami:*sparring by himself*.... Maan: *continues to train* .. Usami:*still sparring by himself*... Maan: *turns his head and sees Usami* This my training area… Usami:*sees Maan looking at him* If it's your training area can't I be here as well Maan: You just answered your own question. My training area. Come back after I leave. Usami:Why would somebody act the way you do Maan: What is that supposed to mean?! Usami:It means why are you trying make me leave a space we could both share Maan: Hn, I don’t share. Usami: Fine then be that way *runs off* Maan: That was a waste of precious time 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Usami: *running laps around a track* Maan: Some employees are so stupid. Usami:*still running laps* Maan: *yawns* ..Ugh. Usami:*hears what Maan said* Aren't you the guy that made me leave the area where i was sparring Maan: *turns his head* Hn, it’s you. Usami:*angrily*Hn You is that all you have to sau Maan: Was their something specific I needed to say? Usami:No not really Maan: Okay. Usami:*goes back to running laps* Maan: *rolls his eyes* Idiot. Usami:*yells* Hey I heard that Maan: And? Usami:*walks over and punches Maan in the face and walks off* That's for kicking me out of where i was sparring earlier *leaves* Maan: *feels where he got punched* …That idiot is going to get murdered tomorrow… 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Usami:*punching a punching bag* Maan: *sees Usami and slashes him with his sword* Usami:*turns and blocks with his daggers* Maan: *stabs him in the stomach* You tried to hit me yesterday!? Think about who you are dealing with! Usami: *gets stabbed in the stomach* Gah Take this *casts anima magic at Maan* Maan: *dodges* …Hn…you are an idiot to punch me the other day! Usami:Sorry about that my bad Maan: That’s what I thought. Usami:That's what I thought about what? Maan: You admitted your mistake. Usami:Yeah I did *sheepish grin* Maan: You admitted you are wrong… Usami:Yeah I have admitted I was wrong Maan: Good. Usami: Good about what? *confused look* Maan: Are you an idiot? Usami:No I'm not *irritated look* Maan: *sneers* My apologies, you act like one. *rolls his eyes* Usami:Hey that hurts you know Maan: *rolls his eyes* Man up, of course. Simple things like that aren’t supposed to hurt. Usami:Yeah I know I should man up Maan: Well, I have to get going. I’ll see you later. Don’t interrupt me while training again or else you’ll really get it. *nods and leaves* Usami:Yeah sure I get it I won't interuppt you again 'End of Support A ' 'Maan, the Strong Swordsmen and Usami, the Brave Laguz ' In the end, Maan and Usami became peers. After lots of thinking, Maan allowed Usami to train with him. The two were both great fighters and great friends as well.